Viper Gangreen
Viper Gangreen is the sixth member of the Gangreen Gang, and also the only female member to date. She was created by HIM and brought to life by the gang, who she refers to as "her family". She's the same age of the Powerpuff Girls, and is similar to them in terms of appearance and powers. Not being made with Chemical X, and also being raised differently, Viper Gangreen is not only a different kind of Powerpuff Girl, but also a different kind of female villain. Origin When Professor Utonium thought it'd be cool to do a book on his life, he also adds how to create a Powerpuff Girl in there, which the girls freaked out over, saying if he did that then everyone could make a Powerpuff of their own, so they throw it out. At the same time, HIM wanted the Rowdyruff Boys to have an evil female influence around them, so he tries to make a Powerpuff himself. The boys stop HIM before he could make a full Powerpuff, leaving it as a blank doll of sorts, which they also throw out. And when things get thrown out, they end up in the dump. And who do we know who lives in the dump? That's right, the Gangreen Gang. And iwhen Garbage day for Townsville comes along, they would play their own "Game" of sorts in the night. Each member would go to their own section of the dump, and who ever finds the coolest things in their heaps of trash wins. Grubber finds the Powerpuff Base. The gang decides to use these two items to try and make their own special Powerpuff; one that could defend them, and also help them take over Townsville and maybe the whole world. Not being able to help her, Ace decides to give her a burial by tossing her into a large pond of green chemical waste called Chemical Goo. Lil' Arturo decides to give her some things for the afterlife, and he takes a dead spider, a strand of Snake and Ace's greasy hair, and some old lemon juice and puts them in the Base's mouth (Much to everyone's disgust). Ace put the Base in the pond, and they all ran to get shelter. Thus, The Gangreen Gal was born! Well, her entrance wasn't as glamerous as everyone else's. She just swam out of the pond, coughing up extra chemicals. But she was indeed complete. She was first a bit scared, what with just being born, but once the Gangreen Gang came to take a look at her, she changed to her regular attitude as a villain; often snappy, and pretty mean, but unlike the others, she can listen to what people have to say, and does have a soft spot for some people. She asked if they were her family, and Lil' Arturo pipped up with glee; "Of course we are, senorita! I'm big brother Arturo de la Guerra, that's cousin Grubber and uncle Billy, and that's daddy Ace and mommy Snake." The duo of course over-reacted to that and started beating up Arturo, until she asked what her name was. Ace didn't want her name to start with a "B" because it was "overused", so he decided on calling her "Viper", due to her looking so much like Snake, which the gang agrees on (With Snake being a bit annoyed at the name). The newly named Viper did her first evil grin, showing her fangs in the process. Biography Name: Viper Daniel Gangreen Nicknames: Vipvip, Hermana Age: 5/6 Allies: The Gangreen Gang, Princess, Mojo Jojo. Enemies: '''The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, The Powerpunk Girls, Sedusa, HIM, Femme Fatale. '''Male Counterpart: Venom Gular Duke Looking Glass Counterpart: Violet Danielle Ecogreen Male Looking Glass Counterpart: Vector Genar Delight Special Talents: Being able to communicate with snakes and spiders, being able to tie her tongue in a knot, and being skilled at graffiti Favorite Food: Cookies. Favorite Drink: Chocolate Milk. Appearance *Naturally greasy black hair curled up at the tips, with purple bangs parted in the middle *Dark bluegreen eyes *Green skin *Wears a tiny striped hat on her head. Powers *Flight (Her colour is a dark green with a black outline) and super speed *Basic puff-abilities such as speed, laser eyes and strength *Stretching (limited) *Ice powers (limited) Weaknesses *Fear of being alone *Fear of water. Episode Appearances *A Girl in the Gang *Viper Attack! *A Bite out of Puff *The Brain Freeze Gang *Snake's Date *Punk Fights Facts *Viper did not gain any of her powers directly from birth. She was able to fly and have super speed when the Powerpuff Girls enraged her by them beating up Ace and Snake when they were protecting Viper. Her ice and stretching powers derived from the DNA of Ace and Snake inside her, and were activated when Buttercup put a few drops of Chemical X into Viper's mouth when she was close to death from a serious illness. The rest of her powers were discovered naturally and are still being trained. *Princess is Viper's best friend, despite the two hating one another from the start. After being chained together by a ball and chain for a day, the two realize their similarities, and hang out at both school and prison. The alliance between them gave the Gangreen gang access to the Morbucks wealth to use for food, clothes, and other necessities, and Princess gained a Powerpuff Girl to train and aid her. *After being rejected by Mitch when Adventure announced Viper's "Little crush" on him to the whole class, she became very depressed. So depressed even that she wasn't in the mood do to anything she previously enjoyed greatly. Ms. Keane took notice of this, and after consulting to the Mayor and the Prison Warden, decided that Viper should start being "Prison schooled", meaning she'd take her, very much needed, education from the comfort of her own cell. Mojo was originally her teacher, but after HIM wanted to take part, and purposely kept injuring Mojo to be her substitute, the two bickered so much that her depression started to come back. Mr.Green became her teacher instead, giving him his first job as a fully fledged teacher. *Viper has no amazing talents when it comes to music, despite her whole family being decent musicians, so she resorts to simply doing back up voices on karaoke nights. She is, however, the best artist of the gang and keeps her favorite paint brush, and favorite shade of green paint in her hat. *Viper is known as a "Gangreen Gal" while her male counterpart is known as a "Duke Dude". She, along with the rest of the Gangreen Gang, holds a rivalry with The Dookes of Doom. Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Puffs in Green Category:Raven Haired characters